1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for attaching tissue to orthopaedic implants. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for attaching tissue to a proximal tibial implant and a proximal femoral implant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthopaedic implants are commonly used to replace at least a portion of a patient's joint to restore the use of the joint or to increase the use of the joint. For example, orthopaedic implants may be used to restore the patient's joint following deterioration due to aging or illness or following traumatic injury.